Wolf Feng
by SakuraKoi
Summary: Gui, LoliDragon, Yu Lian, Wolf-Dage, Wicked/Zhuo-Gege, Wu Quing/Yang Ming, Prince/Feng Lan go to Oklahoma on a filed trip with Giu's class and Wicked's class and bad, weard, funny,and good things happen to Lan that no one whould expect to happen. Oh! bewhere of the Ravens flying in the sky, and the man in the woods. Oh! and review every chapter please.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own 1/2 Prince it belongs to Yu Wo. I do however own my characters that i put in to the story. And a shout out to Kat721 and my friend Sarah that sits next to me in Okalhoma History. **

* * *

It was the beginning of class. The bell has just rung. Giu has just walked into the class room.

Giu: Class I have great news. We are all going on a camping trip to Oklahoma! And we have three chaperones Yu Lian, LoliDragon, and Wolf-Dage. And a science class is going to be there too. You may bring your Second Life game helmet.

Then he started to teach class.

* * *

It turned out that Zhuo-Gege's class was coming with us to Oklahoma. When we got to the camp grounds we got to chose who our chaperone is. Zhuo-Gege's class has deferent ones then we do. I chose Wolf-Dage as mine, Yun and Jing chose Yu Lian-Daso, Yang Ming chose LoliDragon, and Giu got a bunch of fan girls.

Lan: So I guess it's just you and me Wolf-Dage.

Wolf: Yea. I guess Feng Lan.

Lan: Do you want to help Giu out?

Wolf: I'll see how long he last for today.

Lan: Okay so want to go exploring?

Wolf: Sure, but we have to set up camp first.

Lan: Okay, but you need to lead the way on the exploring. If I lead we'll get lost.

Wolf: You really don't change from the game to real life do you?

Lan: Yea… What did you just say?!

Wolf: I know you are Prince, Feng Lan.

Lan: please don't tell anyone Wolf-Dage.

Wolf: Don't worry. I won't. But if you don't mind me asking who else knows?

Lan: Yun, Jing, LoliDragon, my mom, my dad, my little brother, Zhuo-Gege and you.

Wolf: how long did it take Yang Ming to figure it out?

Lan: it was last week when he told me he knew. So are you going to spend time with Yu Lian?

Wolf-Dage started to blush.

Wolf: I-I-I-I have no idea right now.

Lan: Your blushing Dage.

Wolf: He-Hem. Come on we need to set up camp.

Lan: Okay. Hey Dage have you ever thought about doing that with Yu Lian?

His face got even redder and then went back to normal.

Wolf: No I have not.

Lan: Oh. Hey Dage who is that man over there?

The man was 5cm shorter than Dage. He had pure black hair. In his early 20's and dressed up as Jack the Ripper. His eyes were coco brown.

Wolf: I have no idea.

Giu walked over to us.

Giu: what are you guys starring at?

Lan: a guy in the woods.

Giu: what guy?

Wolf: he is gone now.

Giu: Oh! Well we better go set up camp.

We left to go set up camp. When we took our fifth step a flock of ravens flew out of the woods.

Lan: I have a bad felling. What about you guys?

Giu: Nop!

Wolf: No. It must be your emanation Feng Lan.

Lan: Yea… I hope you guys are right.

Wolf and Giu should have been weary of Lan's omen because of what happens latter on the trip in Oklahoma.

* * *

Lan: So I'm on cooking duty right?

LoliDragon: Yep and don't try to make us starve.

Lan: Fine. Oh! Wolf-Dage knows I'm Prince.

LoliDragon: What!

Wolf-Dage walked in.

Wolf: Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone.

LoliDragon: You better not! *NAG NAG NAG*

Lan: If you guys aren't going to help cook then GET OUT!

LoliDragon: Okay. Okay. We are leaving. Happy now?

* * *

Well that is where I'm leaving it at. please review and tell me if there is aney spelling mistakes.

No flaming please. SakuraKoi out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: whispers =**_ words like this. _**Pm = **words like this. Oh and it will take some time for chapter 3 to come out of my head and on to FanFiction. Sorry.

* * *

Yang Ming: Yum! fried chicken, meat buns, and a salad.

Yu Lian: That is interesting food together.

Zhuo: Really? It looks good to me. I can't wait to eat it.

Giu: Well were not going to die from it right?

Wolf and Lan go over to them.

Wolf: Come on it tastes great.

Lan: I'm all ready at my 5th serving.

LoliDragon: How can you eat that much and be so so small and skinny?

Lan: Who knows?

The classes ate 1 or 2 servings of everything except Feng Lan she ate 10 servings of everything.

* * *

Yun: Well it's time to get some sleep. See you guys in the game.

Jing: Yea night you guys.

Everyone went to bed and logged in to Second Life.

* * *

**In the game:**

I logged on. I was in my chambers. I looked at the mirror. I screamed.

Lan: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo!

I didn't look like Prince, I looked like Feng Lan! The castle Knights ran into my room. I hid underneath my bed.

Zui: Where is Prince?! Meat Bun where is Prince?!

Meat Bun: Mama is under bed.

Wolf: I'll check.

Wolf-Dage looked underneath the bed. He saw me.

_Lan: SHHHHHHHHHHH! Wolf-Dage don't say a word. Somehow I look like myself in real life._

_Wolf: Don't worry I won't._

Wolf: Wicked, Wu Qing, Yun, Jing, LoliDragon, Mr. Feng, Mrs. Feng can you stay here after everyone leaves?

Wicked: Okay.

Wu Qing: I guess.

Yun: Shure.

Jing: Kk.

Mr. Feng: Okay.

Mrs. Feng: why not.

LoliDragon: Fine.

Wolf: Good.

Wolf: Prince screamed 'cause his little sister in real life dyed his hair hot pink and now he has hot pink hair in the game too.

Giu: Noooooooooo! *Sob Sob Sob*

Swan: Shut the Fuck up Giu!

Giu: …

* * *

Everyone left except the people who knows I'm Prince.

Wolf: Okay you can come out now.

Lan: thanks Wolf-Dage.

Everyone was staring at me.

Lan: Okay so I look like myself in real life.

Wolf: Sorry I had to make up that Hot Pink hair stuff.

Lan: It's okay Dage.

Wicked: So now what? How will she turn back to Prince?

LoliDragon: And what will the city do with out their overlord? Not to forget Yu Lian.

Yun: Good point.

Jing: Yea what about your screen name?

Lan: System! Charter Stats!

Name: Princess, Eyes: Brown, Hair: Black, Race: Vampire Elf, Class: Wizard Warrior (SAGE), Level: 90.

Mrs. Feng: WOW~

Wu Qing: Now what?

Mr. Feng: What's next?

Princess: I'll go kill some mobs till this is fixed.

LoliDragon: Good idea. I'll tell the others that you went to level so they won't bother you.

Wolf: Sounds good to me. PM us if you need anything Feng Lan. I mean Princess.

Princess: Okay I will. Well I'm off. See you guys later.

I then disappeared and left the city.

* * *

**Note: A Vampire Elf is well an Elf that got Turned into a Vampire. It's also a hidden Race.**

* * *

Now it's time for Gui too guess who is Prince!

_Gui: I NEEED to find out who is __**MY **__Prince! Be for Fan, Wicked, or any others can still him away from me!_

Lan: Hi professor Gui. Class is going to start in a minute.

Gui: ... Yes thank You for pulling me out of my thoughts so I can start class.

_Gui: You know she would probably be __**Prince**__ if He was a Girl. Well time to start class!_

Gui: Okay class today you are going to write a one shot story with YOU as the main character in it! It must be at lest 100000 words long you may start now and it is dew next MONTH!

* * *

Sakura Koi out!


End file.
